Project Summary The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Facility was established by the Abramson Cancer Center in 1980, and has been continuously approved and funded by the NCI Cancer Center Support Grant since 1981. In the last competitive renewal, this Shared Resource received an ?exceptional? merit evaluation. The Facility is recognized as one of the largest and most comprehensive academic flow cytometry shared resources in the United States, offering access to a broad range of analytical and sorting cytometers, expert consultation, and an extensive educational program. Jonni Moore, PhD, Professor of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, has directed the Facility since 1990. She has a doctorate in immunology and is a noted worldwide expert in both the application of high dimensional flow cytometry and shared resource operation. The technical staff is managed by Charles Pletcher, MCI, who has been with the Facility since 1987. He brings over 25 years of extensive technical instrumentation and application experience to the Facility. The staff of the Facility is comprised of experienced technologists, each with an average of 12 years experience, who offer ACC members access to cutting edge cytometric technology, as well as expert support in experimental design and data evaluation. During the current project period, the Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Facility remained one of the most frequently used CCSG-funded Shared Resources of the Abramson Cancer Center, and continued to experience growth. ACC members accounted for 110 of the 265 researchers (41%) who used the Facility during the reporting period (10/01/13-09/30/14), the vast majority of whom (102/110) have peer-reviewed funding. CCSG support represents 10% of the proposed Facility budget with the remaining funding coming from charge backs, additional grant support and Institutional support. The success of the Shared Resource during the project period has been facilitated by the addition of instrumentation, recruitment of staff, expansion of training programs and the increased interest in cytomics within the ACC membership.